


Leaves me breathless [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Life and Times of a Shinobi Den Mother [PODFIC] [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (for now!), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Faint Angst, Fluff, Gooey Thoughts, Insecurity, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, don't let the tags fool you, it's pretty much all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two moments of awakening, almost a dozen years apart, but for Gai at least there's always been one constant between then and now, and his name is Shiranui Genma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves me breathless [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leaves me breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755773) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Leaves%20me%20breathless.mp3) | 21:38 | 20.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/leaves-me-breathless) |  |   
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/The%20Life%20and%20Times%20of%20a%20Shinobi%20Den%20Mother.m4b) | 6:28:06 | 177.6 MB  
[Series Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/life-and-times-of-shinobi-den-mother-series) |  |   
  
### Music

_Nakushita Kotoba_ by No Regret Life

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
